From Tartarus to Olympus and Back
by BookWormProud97
Summary: After literally returning from the dead, Percabeth must come to terms with their recent experience and team up with the crew of the Argo II to stop Gaia once and for all.
1. Back Again

***ANNABETH***

Annabeth yawned and opened her eyes, waking up from a blissfully empty sleep. After sitting with everyone and politely discussing how they should proceed with the quest, Annabeth had cracked. As Jason and Hazel once again clashed on whether they should take the water route or air route she groaned and dropped her head in her hands. The arguing immediately quieted down and she peeked between her fingers to see the whole table watching her.

"Um Annabeth, would you rather pull the ship across land where Gaia is unstoppable?" Piper asked, looking a little miffed at Annabeth's outburst.

"No- guys, I wasn't groaning about the plan, I was groaning about the fact that Percy and I just came back from death pretty much and I honestly cannot comprehend what your saying because I. Am. So. Tired." Annabeth shook herself, one part of her realized that she could have said that in a much nicer way, whereas the other and more in-control part of her just didn't give a dam, dam...as in Hoover dam." Annabeth struggled to suppress her laughter, knowing that she was full on punch drunk now.

"And besides," she continued tiredly, "Neither of us can even help you with the decision, I mean right now Hazel" Annabeth said, while swinging her hand drunkenly, "You have three eyes." Hazel glanced worriedly at Annabeth and absentmindedly touched her forehead, "Maybe you guys _should _go and get some rest, we'll wake you if anything happens." Hazel said as she got up, crossed over to Annabeth and slowly helped her get to her feet. Annabeth's knees felt weak as she clung to Hazel's arm, "Come on Seaweed brain." Annabeth said as she and Hazel reached the hallway, she turned around to see Percy start suddenly, at some point during the conversation he had dozed off and now had the table cloth pattern stuck onto half of his face. He blinked and looked around before clumsily getting up and accompanying Hazel and Annabeth into the hallway. Looking back, Annabeth pitied Hazel, for the length of the hallway she was practically supporting both her and Percy, seeing as they were both loopy from sleep deprivation. After what seemed like eternity, Hazel opened Annabeth's door and promptly deposited her on the bed before closing the door and taking Percy to his room. She passed out almost before her head hit the pillow.

For the first half of the night, Annabeth was plagued with intense nightmares. She envisioned Arachne sneaking behind her and the _arai _leaving her blind and alone; yet the dream that plagued her the most was the dark maw of Tartarus as he sucked the life from all in his path. Periodically throughout the night she woke up crying out, or in a cold sweat, until she couldn't take it anymore. She threw back the covers and opened her door. She silently padded down the hallway, leaning against the wall as the boat gently listed to either side, Annabeth reached for the doorknob and carefully turned it. She cringed when she heard the click of the lock, it sounded like a bomb in the silence. Carefully she slipped inside the room and leaned against the door, letting it close with another deafening click. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Percy was asleep in his bunk, but not peacefully. He twitched and yelped as he slept, grasping at the sheets and twisting around in the bed. His skin glistened with sweat, his shirt was abandoned on the ground where he had flung it off in his heated nightmares. A wave of comfort rushed over her as she watched his sleeping form, only she could relate to what tortured him; in some ways their experience replaced the gray hairs that had grown out since taking turns to hold up the Earth. Annabeth smiled slightly to herself, and lifted back the sheets of Percy's bed. She crawled in and pulled up the covers around the both of them, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body to his back, almost immediately his tossing stopped and he let out a tired sigh as he settled onto the bed. His weight leaned against her, yet it wasn't uncomfortable at all, she nuzzled her face against his bear back and closed her eyes; finally and completely falling asleep.

***PERCY***

Percy woke up to someone stirring in his arms, he froze and then realized that it was Annabeth, he had come to be able to sense her more and more; like his body was becoming especially tuned to recognizing when she was near. He blinked a few times and then opened his eyes to the top of a blonde head sitting on his chest. Her hair sparkled in the sunlight that came through his porthole window. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her hair, stopping at the ends to twist them around his fingers, drop them, and start again. He did this for some time, relishing in the knowledge that they were safe and above all together, he was so unbelievably at peace that he could almost forget that they still had to make it to Athens. Right now there was only Annabeth and Percy. He knew she awake, but she seemed in no rush to ruin this moment, her fingers traced aimless patterns on his ribs, he jerked as he tried not to laugh; he was ticklish on his sides. Eventually she turned her head up to face him and gave him a dazzling smile, his breath caught as his thoughts went to mush in his head. She always took his breath away when she smiled. She reached up her hand and gently closed his mouth,

"Be careful Seaweed Brain, or you'll start to drool." She whispered with a smile. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her, turning to his side, as he hugged her to his chest; she buried her head under his jaw. For awhile they just sat like that, clinging to each other, drinking in every moment that they had together knowing that time was not on their side and their moments were numbered. He kissed the top of her head and pulled away to look at her face, she was breathtaking with her stormy eyes. He had never seen anyone more beautiful, even the Aphrodite campers back at Camp Half-Blood had nothing on Annabeth; no offense to Piper of course. Just as Percy was about to tell Annabeth what he was thinking, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. He was taken off guard, but he certainly did not mind. He pulled away after a few minutes, their breathe mingling as he whispered,

"I love you Annabeth Chase, from Tartarus to Olympus and back."


	2. Not Again

***ANNABETH***

Annabeth's breath caught as Percy's words echoed through her head,

_"I love you Annabeth Chase, from Tartarus to Olympus and back." _

Percy froze, realizing the magnitude of what he had said, her heart melted knowing that this troublesome boy was a lovesick romantic, just like her. He opened his mouth, about to explain himself, to let her know that it was an accident, that she shouldn't feel obligated to feel the same way. But that was the last thing Annabeth wanted him to do; she leaned forward and firmly pressed her lips to his. She tried to explain to him through their growing kiss, that she didn't want it to be an accident, that she didn't feel obligated but wanted to declare her love to him as he did to her. As their kiss deepened she felt sure that he understood her, she could feel waves of his joy and relief flow off his body, infecting her with the same feelings. She was giddy, his lips tasted of salt and he smelled of fresh sea air; he turned so that he was on top of her, his weight resting on his elbows, yet the length of their bodies touched. Annabeth locked her fingers in his black hair and hooked her leg on his hip; holding him close. She felt his hard muscled body against hers, years of demigod training did have its perks. Annabeth started, realizing that Percy had no shirt on, that they were kissing in his bed. But just as quickly as she had realized it, the thought had faded; Percy would never make her do anything that she didn't want to. She ran her hands over his defined back and felt his muscles moving under the skin of his arms. Her mouth moved against his, perfectly in sync; like a machine of Hephaestus' own making. Annabeth did not know how long they had stayed like that, but eventually Percy pulled away, gasping.

"If we don't stop now, I honestly don't think I'll ever be able to." He said, his eyes as green as the fresh morning grass. Annabeth sighed, but respected her boyfriends honesty,

"Well, I'll go back to my room I guess." She said unwillingly, but before she could move, Percy had wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest,

"I said we should stop kissing, I didn't say you should leave!" He said exasperated, she laughed as he held her,

"Well at least let me take a shower." She said with a smile, as she got up from the bed; she had to admit, having your own bathroom on a boat full of demigods was probably Leo's best design aspect.

"Fine, but at least save some hot water for me." He said as he kissed her forehead and released her from his embrace. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him twitch his fingers and she heard the water turn on,

"Thank you." She said as she got up and walked over to the bathroom, slipped inside and shimmed off her pajamas before stepping in. The water was gloriously warm and refreshing after suffering through Tartarus without even a heavy rain shower. She washed her hair and scrubbed at all of the built in grime until the gold shown again, just as she was rinsing out her heavy locks she noticed that some of the water was pooling on the walls, forming letters and words; "_Hurry Up!" _It spelled out_. _The letters covered the length of the shower wall and then just as she read the message they released and spilled down the drain. Annabeth laughed and shut off the water, dried off and wrapped her towel around herself and her hair before stepping out. Percy was sprawled on the bed making droplets of water dance above his head. He glanced up as she came out and smiled,

"I see you got my message." he said cheekily, leading the water back into a glass as he got up and kissed her on the cheek, he slid past her and went into the bathroom to take his own shower. Annabeth heard the water turn on as she crossed the room to the door, she looked out into the hallway and found it deserted before hurrying over to her own room for some clothes, just as quickly as she had gone she returned with a pile of clean clothes. Annabeth slid back into Percy's room and shut the door before changing into a pair of jeans, a blue v-neck shirt, a pair of her favorite fuzzy socks and her pair of brown fur boots. To complete her outfit, Annabeth dug through Percy's drawers until she found his old Yancy Academy hoodie; she slid it on and promptly sat on Percy's bed, flipping through some old surfing magazine he had sitting on his desk. Before long, Percy emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. Annabeth tried her hardest not to stare but Percy looked great; his biceps were defined as well as his back muscles as he raided his drawers for something to wear, he had at least a six-pack and a knee-weakening "V" on his hips. His skin was tanned and he was much taller than he had been before Hera stole him months ago; he looked up and saw her staring, he gave her a mischievous smile and returned to the bathroom to change. He returned not a minute later and held out his hand, to help her up. She stood as his eyes looked her up and down;

"Nice sweatshirt" he said with a smile as he opened his door and ushered her out. They stood together in front of his closed door, his hands on her hips as he gently kissed her, she was just about to suggest breakfast when Frank walked around the corner, stopping suddenly in the middle of the hallway exclaiming;

"Not again!"


	3. Knock First

***FRANK***

Frank Zhang was really sick of this; the thought of constantly checking rooms before he went in seemed too much effort yet he was fed up with continually walking in on scenes like this;

"Guys" He groaned, covering his eyes with his hand, "Can't you at least like go some where private?" Frank peeked through his fingers and saw an annoyed Percy and a blushing Annabeth,

"Well we were here first so knock or something next time." Said Percy, his tone practically screaming for Frank to get out.

Frank blinked, "There's no door on a hallway!"

"This whole ship is made out of wood, I'm sure you can find a simple wall to knock on!" Percy said, his voice rising as his eyebrows furrowed further. Frank took this as his cue to leave, he cast his eyes downward, not wanting to see the glaring stare of Poseidon's heir as he shuffled past the couple and entered his own room. He glanced back as his door shut, seeing the girl with blonde hair quietly scold the boy with black hair as they walked towards the dining hall hand in hand.

Frank threw down his jacket on his desk chair as he crossed his room to sit on his bed. He held his head in his hands, slowly rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers. He focused his mind like the point of a needle on his goal and took a deep breath. Slowly he felt his fingers get thicker, and his toes get longer. His chest sprouted orange fur that itched as it shot out of his skin, then before he knew it he was no longer Frank but a full sized orangutan. Frank the orangutan reached on to his desk for his quiver; in his field of vision a thick leathery hand reached out at the arrows, took one and laid the point of the weapon on his opposite forearm. Slowly he applied pressure and a stream of dark red blood appeared and ran down his arm to drop onto the floor; pain shot through his arm and suddenly he was looking at a non-hairy human arm. Frank scolded himself and went to the bathroom for a towel to soak up the blood. He had transformed back even quicker than the last time he did his experiment, he had to find a way to tune out the pain; so he could stay in one form. Too many times had Frank not been able to change while fighting due to an injury, and in every situation his friends were in trouble, he had to find a way to control his gift and actually use it in battle effectively. Frank watched as the cut on his arm healed before his eyes, closing up, turning pink and finally fading into a small scar. Frank sat down and focused again, this time his ears elongated and his nose shrunk; he also felt a peculiar tickle as a fluffy tail grew over his tailbone. Before he knew it he was a human again, already another cut was healing; yet his confidence dwindled with ever transformation; without his gift what purpose did he serve the Argo II?

***ANNABETH***

"About time you guys got up, we were about to send a search party." Said Leo as he took a bite out of a strangely shaped bagel. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she sat down and imagined a plate of eggs and bacon, the plate in front of her shimmered and suddenly her breakfast was there. She glanced curiously at her plate, her eggs were cut into little owls;

"Um, anyone want to tell me why we're eating like preschoolers?" She said as she poked the eye of an owl with her fork.

"Oh ya, I tweaked the machinery a bit and for some reason the plates started making the food personalized; see, my bagels a gear and Jason's got lightning-bolt-bacon." Leo said as he leaned over the table to look at her eggs, "I wonder what Piper will get, probably a little lipstick pancake or something." he said laughing. She glanced at Percy who was digging into his blue trident shaped waffles. He seemed to not care either way what his food looked like, as long as he could eat it; in a matter of minutes he had scarfed down four waffles and a muffin. Annabeth turned back to Jason and Leo,

"So where are Piper and Hazel?" She asked as she stabbed another owl chunk. Even though she wasn't accustomed to being around girls, Annabeth had come to appreciate their company. She liked the conservative nature and different perspective Hazel brought to the group and Piper's determination to not become one of her mother's brainless beauties.

"Don't worry boss," Said Leo, "The girls are on a slight detour with Arion to talk with a representative from Aphrodite about helping us, they'll be back soon." Leo stood to go up deck, Jason glanced between Percy and Annabeth, took one last bite of his cereal and followed Leo; practically tripping up the steps in his haste. Percy looked over at Annabeth his mouth full and his eyes asking a question;

"I don't know why he left either, maybe he doesn't like us?" She speculated.

"Or maybe Frank got to him and he's afraid of us kissing and doesn't want to be around for that." Percy said with a mischievous smile as he swallowed the last of his eggs, "Which I don't get since I am a great kisser, and probably look great while I do it too." Annabeth laughed as a grin spread across her lips,

"Well what else could it be if not that?" She said with a smile.


	4. Forbidden

***ISADORA***

My name meant "Gift of the Moon" in Greek, which I suppose was appropriate from my dad's point of view; see, I didn't have a normal family. At least half of it wasn't normal. My dad's name was David Anagnos, he was a second generation Greek who moved to America at age 19. He might have learned English but he never lost his roots. I had the typical hard-core Greek family on his side; the grandmother that constantly cooked the native food, the Grandfather that fished for a living on the Mediterranean, the whole shebang. But that was nothing compared to my mother's side. Her father overthrew his own father and took over as head of the family you could say. He married his sister who would have been my grandmother had he been faithful, but people like him aren't particularly skilled in that area of expertise. He fell in love with my grandmother, a woman who's own parents were the very people he had overthrown, that didn't stop them from having my mother and her brother. This all might seem like another Tuesday for a demigod, for a mortal it probably sounds like the Mafia; but here's where it gets tricky. See, my mother at one point in her life took some pretty important vows, these vows governed the way she lived and what she stood for; to break them was so unthinkable that it was impossible... oops- did I say impossible?

Let me take that back, _nearly_ impossible.

There's a way around everything, especially when your an immortal being. She found the way, and from that day she's kept her secret hidden from the world, from everyone but two people. The two people who had no choice but to know, because they were a part of the secret; whether they wanted to be or not. So, by now you might have guessed, if your a child of Athena then you probably got it the minute you read my name, if your a child of Aphrodite then let me simplify this for you;

My name is Isadora, it means "Gift of the Moon", because I was literally a gift from the Moon to my father...

I am the child, the _only _child of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt...

And I shouldn't be alive...

I am forbidden.


End file.
